Twitterpatted
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: He couldn't believe his little girl had her first potential boyfriend. So Aang decided from there on that he would keep a firm grip on his youngest. Post-war. Mentions of Tokka. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Vanille does not own Avatar!**

A/N: This story was finished at exactly midnight-- Christmas Eve/Christmas Day! Hmm, I don't really like the pace of this one for some reason. Everything seems to go too fast.

My experiences with five year olds isn't very wide, but as an older sister I think I was able to point our how matter-of-fact toddlers are, and especially how they lack tact. Don't you love five year olds? They could take over the world if they weren't so easily distracted.

I also want to dedicate this to my dad whom I love very, very much. He inspired me to write and I just want to tell him that, one day, I'll make him as proud of me as I am of him. I love you daddy!

Happy Holidays Everyone!

* * *

-Twitterpatted-

-

-

-

Why could they not stay babies?

Sitting atop Appa's head, he watched his daughter, _his_ little girl, conversing amiably with a boy. A boy who trembled under Min-Jee's blue eyed gaze and quailed in fear under her smile. Yet she did not seem to notice and continued talking, certain that her listener had been captured in her tale. However, Aang knew. He knew all too well.

His eyes narrowed.

"Daddy?"

The sound made him look down to his youngest, the little girl cocking her head in interest and curiosity against one of Appa's giant legs. A small gust of wind projected Kanna into his lap and she giggled, her fingers curling tightly around the fabric of his clothes. Aang kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Hi, sweetheart." he said, "Where's mommy?"

Kanna shrugged, turning in his lap so that her little back was pressed against her father's chest. The youngest child of the Avatar prided herself with the knowledge that she knew all the family happenings, but certainly, this was new. She had never seen this boy before. And why was he turning red? It wasn't that warm was it?

"Daddy?" said Kanna slowly.

"Yes?" he replied, his eyes trained on the pair below.

"Who's he?" she pointed _subtly _to the boy. Her mother had thought her the importance of not pointing in public, and her uncle about the importance of not being caught doing it.

"I don't know," Aang, answered her truthfully, "Do you?"

"Nope."

There was a pause between them-- below, Min-Jee's unaccompanied giggles broke the otherwise still afternoon. Kanna frowned, cocking her head once again, a trait she had inherited from the many peek-a-boo games with her older brothers.

"I think he's twitterpatted, daddy." said the girl seriously, looking up at him.

"Twitter-- _what_?"

"Twitterpatted," Kanna repeated, slowly as though she were speaking to Momo, "Uncly Sokka said it means you're in love. I think Min and her friend are in love, daddy."

Aang laughed at his daughter's logic and pat her on the head, ruffling her already ruffled raven hair.

"Min-Jee's not in love. That boy's just her friend. Just like Uncle Sokka and Aunty Toph. Just friends." Aang was not sure if this was said for his daughter's reassurance or his own.

Kanna frowned, brows knitted together, "I think Uncly Sokka and Aunty Toph _should _be twitterpatted. Aunty Toph's more fun than Aunty Suki."

Aang sighed and chuckled nervously, "Maybe that's what you think, but Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki love each other very much."

"Okay." Kanna said absentmindedly having already lost interest in the conversation. Her father exhaled in mental exhaustion. Keeping up with her train of thought was almost an impossibility.

Min-Jee and her friend parted ways; the boy's cheeks still a bright shade of crimson as he left for home. Aang waited patiently for his daughter to make her way over, and when she airbended herself up on Appa's back, he saw that her eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Dad!" she said breathlessly, crawling up to Appa's head, taking little Kanna in her arms. "Hiro is so nice! He invited me to his house tomorrow for dinner with his family. Can I go?"

Aang opened his mouth to refuse, or at least he _had _intended to refuse, but with her bright blue eyes and hopeful smile, he found he could not muster the heart to. His shoulders sagged in defeat and, groaning, he swiped Kanna out of Min's arms. She was left-- empty arms held out, blinking in confusion.

"Fine, you can go," Aang muttered, "But you little lady-" he hoisted Kanna to his level, "Are never permitted to a go near a boy until you're twenty."

Kanna pouted as Min-Jee cautiously slid off the bison to find her mother and tell her the good news. Aang watched her go with a pained look. He was letting her go and his heart lurched at the thought. He held his youngest close and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"At least I can keep you to myself for a few more years."

He kissed Kanna's tanned cheek and rocked her gently. He would make sure that she would not be twitterpatted for _at least _another twenty years_._


End file.
